The present invention relates generally to hitching devices and, more specifically, to an illuminated trailer hitch display apparatus.
The increased popularity of trucks, sports utility vehicles and other recreational vehicles has resulted in a dramatic increase in the use of trailers. Vehicle-pulled trailers are utilized to haul a wide variety of items including boats, lawn maintenance equipment, campers, motorcycles, cargo trailers, etc. Many vehicles are factory-equipped with a trailer hitch and an associated wiring connector to control the lights on the trailer, while other trailer hitches are installed by after-market suppliers.
When the trailer hitch is not being used with a trailer, the hitch is exposed to the weather thereby often resulting in premature rust and damage. Consequently, ornamental covers for trailer hitches have been devised to not only protect the trailer hitch from weather and physical damage, but also to improve its appearance. Other ornamental covers combine protection and the ability to advertise a message from the owner of the vehicle. These designs either do not provide any illumination for the selected message or require extensive additional lights and brake panels in order to advertise the selected message.
Examples of such designs may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,178 to Morrison. Although the trailer hitch provides protection from weather exposure and expresses a desired message, the message cannot be seen at night or whenever adequate lighting is not provided. At the other extreme, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,094 to Bradford discloses a lighted sign for a trailer hitch but requires additional brake panels and brake lights to accompany the message on the sign. Moreover, the Bradford patent does not provide a suitable means for removably securing the display panel to the frame.
It is readily apparent that a new and improved illuminated trailer hitch display apparatus is needed that does not require additional brake panels and brake lights to adequately view the display panel, and that provides a simple and easy means for removably attaching display panels. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.